Sincerely Me
by QveenKiki
Summary: Vegeta has been living with the Briefs' Family for little under a year and when Bulma challenges Vegeta saying he can't handle the adversities that school brings. As a result, Vegeta must attend Orange Star High with Bulma for a whole year. This story includes laughter,love, and secrets. I will try to update every few days and just enjoy! :)


The moonlight poured through the window, illuminating the quiet room. The crisp sound of my breathing was the only thing heard. I lifted up my head and turned to my left, seeing the blue clock reading the numbers "2:00AM". I couldn't sleep. I have been up for hours just sitting, watching movies, even drinking some warm milk! Still though, I manage to surpass that and stay up through the night. I let out a large sigh before sitting up on my comfy bed. I guess maybe I was too excited? Tomorrow ..well technically today would be my first day at my new school.

I have always moved to different places. My parents always had business as the entrepreneurs they are and we never claimed just one house. This time though they claimed it would be different. We wouldn't move around for a long time indeed.

I sat up in the bed letting the cool air flow against my skin. I threw my legs over the side of my bed and made my way towards the ebony door. I made my way down the steps slowly, so they wouldn't make any unnecessary sounds. As I entered the kitchen, I saw the stove light on shining over the previous dinner that my mother failed to wrap. Don't get me wrong, my mom can make a mean meal but she absolutely can't handle leftovers or anything that involves putting away food. I shook my head at the stove and turned to my right and opened the fridge. Nothing. I swear sometimes I wish my mom couldn't cook but then I'd cry if she didn't.

"What are you doing woman?" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped at the sound. I slowly rotated as if I was going to attack a burglar with an empty fridge. I crossed my arms across my chest, staring at the source. He was clad in training shorts and a bare chest. This was my simple minded, ignorant guest. He had been with us for a few months just exercising our resources. Food, training equipment, and water are probably where most of our money goes now.

"I am clearly trying to find something to eat in this fridge but I bet you probably swallowed everything that used to be in it." I said with a sarcastic smile turning once more in the direction of the fridge shutting it.

He growled at me in response.

"You know you earthlings can't handle the appetite of a saiyan. I am surprised you even lasted long on this blasted planet while I am here." He said smirking as if he won the argument.

"I am too. I thought I would kill myself after a week of hearing your complaints on the gravity machine." I said monotone.

This always happened. It was nothing new. We always hashed things out for no apparent reason except for the fact we hate each other. It was a simple thing. We said our opinions and left.

"May I ask what you are even doing here?" I said raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Hn..I can't sleep in my quarters." He said looking through the cabinets for food.

"Why not?

"Why all the questions onna?

"No reason your highness." I said with a sharp tone.

"Oh my. The onna has finally found her place below the feet of a saiyan." He said smirking.

He was crazy. He knows I would never even acknowledge his role as a prince on my planet. Simple-minded indeed. I shrugged at him. No reason to respond. It would only cause hell in the kitchen. He sat down at the wood table with an apple in hand. I walked and grabbed one as well seeing that there was no food in the fridge anyway. I sat across from the ignorant guest who begin taking enormous bites out of his apple. I sighed and bit into my green apple. "SOUR! I hate sour apples!" I whined in my head.

He began gazing at me with furrowed eyebrows. He had the attitude that could cause someone to just hop out of a window from five stories high! Incompetent douche…

"Anyways.." I said breaking the silence. "What is wrong with your quarters Vegeta?" Letting his name roll off my tongue.

"Hn. Nothing. It is not of importance." He said with a simple tone.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't saiyans require sleep to train as well? You use so much energy you need sleep to refuel it."

"I, The Prince Of ALL Saiyans, can last days without sleep." He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes at this piece of information. We sat in silence for a few moments. I didn't want him to just stay awake all night though. I would be a bit upset if I went to sleep and he was just bored by himself. If I said that aloud though, he would catch one of his moods. I mentally laughed.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It read "3:21AM". I yawned and looked at him once I finished my sour apple. He looked at me skeptically. As if I had no control over my words I said, " Vegeta let's go to bed." His eyes practically jumped out of his skull. I yawned once more, my eyes feeling heavy. "I'll lay on the chair in your room and you can sleep okay?" I said. He shook his head as if it was something preposterous. "VEGETA! COME ON! I just want you to sleep okay? I'll leave in the morning!" He sighed angrily and stormed past me and towards the stairs.

This was good! He didn't reply so I have my permission to enter his room and sleep. I made my way behind him and towards the room at the end of the hall. His room was pretty empty. He was not creative at all except in training of course. He entered the room and belly flopped onto the bed. The window was open letting the warm, misty air of summer enter. I made my way to the chair and laid down putting my knees up to my chest. We sat in silence until I finally heard his snore. It was soft and calm. He was at peace for once. The once furrowed eyebrows had finally relaxed, making his face seem nicer.

All this thinking was annoying me. Once again, my eyes felt heavy and I let them lull me into a deep sleep.


End file.
